finaldestinationfandomcom-20200223-history
Final Destination
This article is about the first film in the series. For information about the series as a whole, see Final Destination (series). For the 2009 film, see The Final Destination. Final Destination was released in the year 2000, it was the first of four films in the series, it was a film with a poor budget, and also recieved a poor reception overall. But it did still attract fans to the series, and a lot of work went into upping the quality for the sequel. Plot Alex Browning an average High School student, is going on a field trip to Paris. He is feeling nervous before the flight after getting numerous feelings that something bad is going to happen. He gets on the plane, and as it takes off, there is a lot of turbulence, suddenly there is an explosion, which leads to him and all his friends dying. His 'death' snaps him back into reality, where he realizes he has just had a premonition of the death of all his class, and other passengers. He frantically tries to get off the plane, this starts a scuffle in the isle. This leads to six students being thrown off the plane, one teacher also accompanies them. Whilst they sit in the airport trying to calm Alex down, they witness the plane blow up just as Alex predicted. Then his best friend Tod Waggner is strangled in his bathtub but his death is deemed a suicide and Terry Chaney gets hit by a bus. Alex gets the idea that death had a design, and worked out the order the others were going to die. He works out that Valerie Lewton his teacher is the next to die, he goes to try and save her, thus messing up deaths design and skipping Ms. Lewton. But he fails and leaves the place looking like he murdered her. He and the rest of the survivors Carter Horton, Billy Hitchcock, and Clear Rivers discuss what they are going to do, this is when Billy dies. Alex goes into hiding from the police, when he realizes he is the last in line, and to save Clear and Carter, he must sacrifice himself, as this would mess up deaths design. He does this but doesn't die. Sometime later, the surviving three can be seen in Paris, but just as the film ends, a large sign is about to fall on Carter, before it does, the credits roll. Alternate Ending In the alternate ending, Alex and Clear have sex on the beach, resulting in Clear's pregnancy. Later, when Alex rescues Clear, the wire electrocutes him and burns him to death. Nine months later, she gives birth to a baby boy named Alex, named after his deceased father, saving her and Carter from Death. At the end, Clear carries Alex Jr. and reunites with Carter at the Flight 180 memorial. Clear states that they only won the chance of a "full life". A gust of wind, blows a leaf off a tree and the leaf covers the camera and then the credits roll. Cast Novelization Category: Films Category: Final Destination